Nygma (TV Series)
Nygma is TV series that follows Edward Nygma, AKA The Riddler. Cast Troy Baker as Edward Nygma/Riddler John DiMaggio as Basil Karlo/Clayface Ron Perlman as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Nolan North as Dr. Jonathan Crane Tara Strong as Dr. Harleen Quinzel Kevin Michael Richardson as Bane Episodes Season One #"The Psychiatrist"-Edward Nygma is taken to Arkham Asylum, after he claims insanity and succeeds. At Arkham, he meets Clayface and Mr. Freeze before meeting his psychiatrist, Dr. Jonathan Crane. During their talk, Nygma begins picking Crane apart, finding out almost everything about him just by the way he acts and talks. As a result, Crane snaps and beats Nygma. However, Crane is stopped and fired. While being taken out of the building, the last thing Crane sees in Arkham is Nygma waving goodbye to him, grinning, making Crane realizes Nygma planned for this to happen. #"Miss Quinzel"-After Nygma got Crane fired, they have Dr. Harleen Quinzel speak with Nygma. Nygma picks her apart too, but it doesn't seem to affect her as much. However, Nygma then reveals he knows about her and the Joker, due to the way she talks about him. Nygma then takes advantage of this, and makes Harleen snap, demanding to know how Nygma found out. When he refuses to say why, she tries to attack him, only for Nygma to knock her out. A guard then bursts in and Nygma allows himself to be taken away. Quinzel is sent home, while Nygma is sent back to his cell. However, the guard who took him realizes he no longer has his key, meaning Nygma must have took it. #"The Plan"-Two guards come in to Nygma's cell in search for the key, but, shockingly, Nygma just gives them it. They leave, confused and suspicious of Nygma. Their suspicions are not in vain, as Nygma has created a copy of the key. In the lunch yard, Nygma meets with Clayface and Freeze, telling them his plan. He is going to get Clayface's suit, which stops him from shape-shifting, off him, and get Freeze his gun. Freeze will cause a distraction while Clayface shape-shifts in to Jeremiah Arkham, the head of the Asylum, and use his eye on the scanner of Bane's cell. With Bane free, the guards will have more on their hands than ever, allowing Freeze, Nygma, and Clayface to just walk out of the building. They agree, and Nygma gets to work on getting Bane in on the plan. #"In Action"-Nygma finds Bane and manages to get him to agree, under the condition Nygma find a way to break Bane out afterwards. The plan goes in to action, with Nygma unlocking his cell and stealing a guard's gun before knocking that guard out. Nygma then sneaks in to the equipment room and gets Freeze's gun. He gives it to Freeze who goes on a rampage. Nygma then breaks Clayface out and manages to break his suit with a rock, freeing Clayface. Clayface does his part and the three walk out. Clayface then asks if Bane asked for something in return for his help, but Nygma replies that he didn't. Category:TV Series